


Full Of Grace

by preciousgreenshootingmachine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousgreenshootingmachine/pseuds/preciousgreenshootingmachine
Summary: Left behind: his guitars. His posters. Everything, really.





	Full Of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feels Like A Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983453) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> This won't make sense unless you've read akamine_chan's Feels Like A Secret.

They find the old man's body underneath the bridge, after his family's called and called, after they've checked his apartment, after he's been declared a missing person- finally a cabbie steps up, guilty, says he might know.

It's been almost a week, and it's too cold for his body to stink, which is the good thing. He's laid out peacefully on the ground, holding his dog's leash in frozen hands, and the dog is curled into his body's curve, peaceful in her moments of final rest. 

People speculate about it, for awhile; it'd been a big deal, in the news, because he had had no visible signs of damage to him, nothing to indicate he'd been murdered or had even slipped, fallen, anything. The autopsy doesn't reveal any kind of heart attack nor stroke. 

His family sells his things. The battered amp, the guitars, the movie posters, everything. (The worn out acoustic guitar is bought by a mother for her son Ray- “he's been interested in music for awhile,” she explains. “He's only fifteen, but I think this'll be good for him.”) Thus does Frank Iero pass peacefully on; just enough of a mystery left in his wake. 

(Sometimes, teenagers claim to see him under that old bridge at night.)

**Author's Note:**

> After reading akamine_chan's piece about Frank leaving his life being, I couldn't help but wonder what happened on the other side. Something about the way the librarian in their fic said "not yet" to Frank made me wonder-- what were the repercussions of what he'd done? Thus, this was born.
> 
> I did write this at seven am on a Monday before school, so it's not the most coherent work ever.


End file.
